ALOHA VACATION
by marissacooper4life
Summary: This is my first fan fic that i have been writing for awhile couples are RyanMarissa SethSummer KirestenSandy JimmyHailey JulieCaleb AnnaLuke PLEASE R


Chapter 1 Friday Morning

Beep Beep Beep Beep.I woke up.I shut off my alarm I looked at the clock.I looked at the clock.4:00am.We always get up early becuz my mom likes us to get up really early.I turned on the tv.I turned on Vh1.Why Can't I by Liz Phair was on.I went downstairs.My mom was there.Hey,Mom,I said."Ring Ring".My mom went and answered it.Hello?,she said.There was a pause.Oh hey,Just a minute,she said.Marissa,its your father,she said.My parents are divorced.I really wanna live with my dad but I can't.I have to live with my mom and her boyfriend Caleb who is my best friend Summer's boyfriend Seth's grandfather and my little sister Kaitlyn.I actually don't like my mom but I try to act all happy.I went and picked up the phone.Hello,I said.Hey kiddo,what are you planning to do this weekend,he said.Well todays Friday me and my friends were planning to go to the fair,I said.Ok,he said.Go where?,said Kaitlyn who had just came downstairs.I held my hand up to her.I looked at the clock.4:05am.Dad,I still have to watch tv, shower,clothes,make-up,bookbag,any homework I haven't done,check t.v. guide,talk on phone, computer,study,and make it to school,so,um I'll call you in a little while ok,I said.Okay,bye,he said.Bye,I said.I hung up.I layed down on the couch.I went to the den.I sat on the couch.I turned on the big screen t.v.I mean its really big almost as talk as my sister.And shes 3"7 The den is so cool.Theres blue everywhere.Dark Blue Carpet.Sky Blue Wallpaper.And sorta turquiose couchs.I wonder whos going to the fair this weekend.Theres Ryan(my boyfriend)Seth(Ryans best friend but Ryan lives with him)Summer(my bestest friend)Anna(my best friend)Luke(my ex boyfriend,but were still friends)I have other friends but I'll tell you about them later.I went to the computer that has blue on the back.I went online.  
  
Nickname:LegallyBrunette

Room:TeenChat

ENTER  
  
Welcome to Chat LegallyBrunette!  
  
horneyguy98any girls wanna cyber?

rinsegirlhorneyguy98 girls are people not just sexual fantasies you jerk!

LegallyBrunettehey everyone

honeypearRISSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA

LegallyBrunetteJESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARebelWithoutACarHey Marissa

Guy4hornygurlAny Gurls wanna see my 18 inch long dick

LegallyBrunetteRyan,Hey Baby.

ComicDudeHey Marissa!

LizzieMcGuireWho's Marissa?

LegallyBrunettehey seth.

honeypearBubbleGum is Marissa,Lizzie

HILLARYDUFFhey Lizzie thank you for being my fan.

LegallyBrunetteyeah right like your really hilary duff.,I think she would know how to spell her own name.

HotGirlForRyanAtwoodhello everyone

LegallyBrunetteHey Brianna,nice name even though its one of my screen names.I need to register it.

ValleyGirlHey Coop

TomboyChickHey Marissa.

LegallyBrunetteHey Summer,Hey Anna.

HotGirlforRyanAtwoodI am Marissa.LegallyBrunette is my other name.

honeypearnuh uh,brianna,marissa's screen name LegallyBrunette is registered.hotgirlforryanatwood is also one of her sn's but its not registered.

ComicDudeSummer p2p me babe.

ValleyGirlOk.

p2p from ARebelWithoutACar  
  
type your message hereCmdsTo Room

Personal Chat with ARebelWithoutACar

ARebelWithoutACarhey baby

LegallyBrunetteHey Ryan

ARebelWithoutACarU wanna go to the fair tonight you know that In 17 days its Christmas.

LegallyBrunetteYea I know how about today we go just me u summer and anna and any other friends and tommorow any friends and there parents and siblings.

ARebelWithoutACarU seriously will let Kaitlyn come?

LegallyBrunetteSure why not.but my mom might make me take her today.you know my mom

ARebelWithoutACarDo you wanna cyber babe

LegallyBrunetteSure

ARebelWithoutACarI'm kissing you softly and i'm taking off your shirt.

_Marissa get off the computer,i'm about to start breakfast!,I heard my mom call._

LegallyBrunetteCrap!,I gotta go ok.We can do this later. 

RootBeerOk bye baby.

LegallyBrunetteBye

Summer's Point:I'm trying to beg my stepmom to let me go to the fair without any parents.Summer,I told you I don't want you going to the fair by yourself,my mom said.But Mom,Marissa will be there so will Seth and Ryan and a bunch of my other friends,I said.Well,I'll think about it,she said.Whatever,I'm going upstairs to shave,I said.

I got up and went to the kitchen.I slid in on my purple fuzzy slippers I grabbed the little table in the middle of the kitchen its where the stove is.My sister came in.My mom was making coffee.She was already in her white pants suit.She does peoples houses.Kaitlyn was in her flowerdy pajamas.

Seth's View:Maybe I should talk to my parents about the fair thing,I thought.I walked into the kitchen.My Mom,My Dad and Ryan were in there.My Aunt Hailey walked in.So Dad,about the fair,I said.Well,I was about to ask him that to,said Ryan.My Mom and Dad looked at us.Well,do you want us to go with you?,said My Dad.Well me and Summer,I said exactly as Ryan said well me and Marissa.Well Ryan you first,said My Mom.Well Marissa said that how about today we go just me,her,seth,Summer and Anna and any other friends and tommorow any friends and there parents and siblings if there parents can make it,said Ryan.OK,Seth,said My Dad.Well its kinda like that idea but without siblings,I said.Well who has siblings,said My Mom.Us,I said.Yeah but you guys are the same age,and your best friends,said My Dad.Marissa,Ryan said.Kaitlyn?,shes a sweet little girl,said my mom.Summer,I said.Lily,shes nice,so were taking siblings,said My Dad. Dudes,theres this new ride its called the tango,said My Aunt Hailey.Yea Seth looked pretty tangoed last night with Summer,Ryan said.Seth you made it all the way,said my Aunt Hailey.Yes,I said.Good whitch means you won't tell on him about his little smooch with Jennifer,or Summer and you won't ever do it again,said My Aunt Hailey.Jennifer kissed you?,I said.Yeah,said Ryan.And?,said Hailey.I kissed her back,said Ryan.What about Marissa?,said My Aunt Hailey.I dunno,I mean I like Jennifer but Marissa is my girl and I like her a looooooot,said Ryan.Do you love her,said My Dad.I don't know,maybe,but I like her alot more then Jennifer,said Ryan.Have you guys did the deed yet,I asked.No,said Ryan.I'm going over there,said Ryan.

Ding-Dong.I'll get it,said Kaitlyn.I turned on the radio. Shit,I missed In Da Club by 50 cent.I switched it.Marissa its for you,I heard Kaitlyn scream.Ryan came in.I switched it to Thoia Thoing by R.Kelly.Hey,said Ryan.Hey baby,I said.He kissed me.We went to the den.Can we watch one of the episodes of Spongebob Squarepants,said my little sister Kaitlyn who had just came in.Fine,I said.We have the first season on Dvd.We put it in.Me and Ryan sat on the couch and Kaitlyn sat on the floor.What episode?,I said.Band Geeks,said Kaitlyn.I pressed play.It started.Ryan looked at me.Kaitlyn will be back later,I said.We went upstairs.We We went to the guest room.I got on the bed.And he got on top of me.We started making out.I unbuttoned his shirt,he took it off.He always wears this white tank top under.I took it off of him.I love his chest.He looks so hot with his shirt off.He unbuttoned my shirt.I had on a plain light purple top under.He took off my shirt,but not my top we've never had sex,or even close we've made out and a little on top of the clothes but thats it,I turned on the radio.Milkshake by Kelis was on.We kept kissing.It was 2 minutes later.Here without you by 3 doors down started.Thats me and Ryan's song.We made out some more.Then we turned it off.Oh great I heard a noise,I said.Then we put our clothes back on.Lets go,I said.I took him to my room.We climbed in my bed.We layed there and watched tv.I looked at the clock.4:30am.Then I fell asleep.

Ryan's Thoughts:So I'm at Marissa's house.I put in a DVD.2 fast 2 furious.Ring Ring.It was my cellphone.Hello,I said.Hey Baby its Jenn,said Jennifer.Jennifer it was just a kiss,Marissa is my girlfriend,I said.But,she stammered.But nonthing,I said I hung up.I layed there and watched to 2 fast 2 furious.I looked at the clock.5:30am.Shit,I said.Marissa's mom and Kaitlyn came in.Wake her up,said Kaitlyn.

Marissa,Marissa,I heard Ryan say shaking me.I opened my eyes.My mom,my sister and Ryan were all up close up to my face staring at me.Who are you people,I said.Marissa!,said Kaitlyn.What time is it,I said.5:30am,he said.Ok,I won't take a shower,I said.I got up.I'll see you later,ok baby,said Ryan.Ok,I said.He turned to walk away.No kiss?,I said. Oh,yeah,here,he said.He kissed my lips lightly.See ya,he said.Marissa,its almost breakfast time,said my mom.Mom I'm not-,I began.Your eating,she said firmly.Who's Oliver?said Kaitlyn walking in to the kitchen.


End file.
